


The Archangel's Paradise

by MelindaRoseRiddle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaRoseRiddle/pseuds/MelindaRoseRiddle
Summary: " Et si les anges avaient eux aussi leur petit coin de paradis" (Sabriel) (spoiler épisode 1 saison 9)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Alors, je sais pas trooop quoi dire. '^^ 
> 
> En gros, c'est ma première fiction du coup, j'espère que vous allez bien aimer.   
> Si vous remarquez une faute d'orthographe (ce qui risque d'arrivé vu que je sais pas écrire xD) ou un simple commentaire, dites le moi je modifierai au mieux. 
> 
> Sur bisoux à tout le monde et bonne lecture (j'espère)

Il venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Une douce odeur de pancakes filtrait dans l'air. Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne reconnut rien du tout. Il était par contre sûr de quelque chose : il n'était pas dans un motel miteux dans lesquels lui et son frère se planquaient lors de leurs chasses. Non, là il était dans une chambre crème, avec des meubles chocolat et toujours cette saleté de bonne odeur. Il se releva, décryptant du regard l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il remarqua qu'une voix accompagnait l'odeur de nourriture. Il se redressa sur ses pieds et se mit en tête de sortir explorer le monde en dehors de ces murs. Ill se rendit rapidement compte que ses capacités motrices étaient fortement réduites, constatation argumentée par le nombre de fois où il faillit chuter ou dû s'appuyer contre un meuble pour avancer. Avec peine, il réussit quand même à rejoindre la cuisine, source de la voix e des odeurs. Une pièce aux murs jaune pastel, aux meubles aubrun, à la cuisinière perle et où, au centre, se tenait une table, mise pour deux. Come décoration, on pouvait trouver quelques étagères remplies de bibelots et d'un calendrier. Un verre de cristal rempli de simple fleur des champs, décorait la table. Cette cuisine donnait à Sam l'impression d'enfin être à la maison, enfin chez lui, couvert d'amour. Et au milieu de cette pièce, face à la cuisinière, un homme sifflotait et chantonnait. Il portait une chemise sombre, dessinant ses épaules et affermissant sa silhouette, un pantalon noir recouvrant ses jambes et arrondissant ses fesses. Une chevelure mi- longue châtain plongeait vers ses épaules. Il inspirait la paix et l repos à lui seul. Mais étrangement, Sam avait comme l'impression de connaitre cette silhouette, de connaître cette voix, de connaître cette sensation de bien-être. Quelques flashs lui revinrent mais rien de bien concluant. Il s'approcha encore un peu, s'accrochant à la table. Malheureusement il faillit chuter, s'achoppant sur ses propres pieds. Heureusement qu'il se tenait à la table à manger, mais malgré le fait d'échapper à la chute, il laissa quand même échapper un petit cri de frayeur. Cri qui alerta l'homme qui se retourna et lui sourit.

\- Samoose. Tu es enfin réveillé ! Viens déjeuner ! Tu dois avoir faim...

Et pendant que Sammy faisait un arrêt cérébral, l'homme s'approcha de la table et remplit une des assiettes de deux pancakes et d'une saucisse bacon. Il alla ensuite sortir un pichet de jus d'orange et e remplit le verre qui accolait l'assiette. Finalement il sourit devant son chef-d’œuvre et se tourna vers Samuel Winchester.

\- Voilà ! Ton petit déjeuner est prêt ! Dit-il tout fier.

Malheureusement Sam n'avait encore fait aucun mouvement. Inactivité qui commença à inquiéter son hôte. L'homme aux cheveux brun mi- long se rapprocha du chasseur, le regard inquiet.

\- Sam.… ça va ? Tu vas bien ?

A cette simple question, Sam ne trouva à répondre que par de bête bégaiement. Son hôte le fit s'asseoir avec un petit sourire rieur.

\- Je... Tu... Qui êtes-vous ? Où sommes-nous ?  
\- Vraiment ?! S'exclama le brun. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi Samscouatch ! Je suis vexé !  
\- Tu ne peux pas être Gabriel, il est mort...

À cette révélation, Gabriel en resta sans voix. Sam semblait si attristé de sa “mort”. Ce petit air triste le rendait encore plus adorable aux yeux de l'archange. Un petit sourire attendrit fleurit sur ses lèvres.

\- Tout comme toi... ou du moins tu dois l'être vu que tu sais que je suis décédé. Contrairement à ton clone, souvenir, où je ne sais quoi, qui te précédait.  
\- Comment ça à mon clone ?!

Le brun mystérieux sourit devant la question de son chasseur.

\- Répond !  
\- Tout d'abord, où est-ce que tu penses que l'on est ?

Sam regarda autour de lui, avant de de nouveau fixer son regard sur l'homme ailé.

\- Aucune idée.  
\- Saches mon petit samychou que l’on est au paradis. Dans mon paradis.   
\- Ton paradis ?  
\- Oui ! Même nous, anges, avons le droit à un paradis. Un peu différents certes, comme l’incapacité d’aller visiter les autres paradis, et bien sûr d’aller sur Terre. Et il nous est impossible à modifier.   
\- … D’accord… Mais si on est dans TON paradis, qu’est-ce que je fais là moi ?   
\- Ben étonnement, enfin surtout pour toi, tu as toujours eu ta place ici. Ou du moins depuis que je te connais…  
\- Comment ça ? demanda Sam inquiet avec un mauvais pressentiment.

Avec un sourire, l’archange se pencha en avant, plongeant son regard whisky dans le vert de Sam.

\- Alors, saches que pour moi, un coin de paradis c’est toi à mes coté. Toi et seulement toi.

Devant cette révélation, Sam resta sans voix. Son regard se plongea dans celui de l’archange, essayant d’y déchiffrer la vérité. Malheureusement pour lui, les yeux couleur whisky ne reflétaient qu’une sincérité sans bornes et ce petit pétillement qui lui provoqua un frissonnement. 

\- P… Pardon … ?  
\- Tu as très bien compris kido.  
\- Impossible… Tu ne peux pas… je …

Devant ces bégaiements, le regard de Gabriel se refroidit, tout comme l’atmosphère. La bonne odeur qui les entourait presque tendrement devint tellement présente qu’elle commença à les écœurer. Sans qu’il ne le comprenne, ces changements crispèrent le cœur de notre chasseur. Il chercha les orbes bourbon, il les vit tristes et cela lui brisa le cœur. 

\- Non ! Ne te vexe pas ! Enfin je veux dire… comment… essaya Sam enfin de réconforter l’archange.  
\- …

Sam soupira avant de redevenir sérieux.

\- Gab’ ! Je ne te déteste pas ou tout autre bordel. Mais il faut bien comprendre que tu t’es amusé à butter mon frère plus d’une centaine de fois. Avant de nous, Dean et moi, jeter à la gueule je ne sais combien de saloperie, avant d’essayer de sauver nos culs… alors comprends que là, dans ma tête, je ne sais pas quoi penser… ressentir… 

L’air redevint un peu plus léger, mais Gabriel ne perdit quand même pas cette lueur triste dans le regard. D’un geste du poignet, il invoqua des viennoiseries qu’il commencer à picorer. Sam le regarda faire, le cœur lourd. 

\- Gab’… s’il te plait … regarde-moi…  
\- …  
\- Gab’…

L’archange stoppa tout mouvement, posant son pain au chocolat dans son assiette. Il plongea ses bourbons dans les émeraudes de Sam. La seule différence avec la dernière fois, était que cette fois, ils étaient en feu. Un vrai regard de conquérant, d’un archange, d’un guerrier. Devant un tel regard, Sam ne put que frissonner autant de peur que d’autre chose… d’excitation ?

\- Et moi Samuel Winchester ?! que crois-tu que je ressente ?! Vous Vous amuser à vouloir tuer mes frères ! Je suis tombé amoureux du réceptacle de mon frère ! De penser que je devrais te kidnapper et t’emmener loin de toute cette merde ! D’avoir mon corps qui me hurle d’abuser honteusement du tien, d’avoir un cerveau qui me dit de te livrer à Lucy et mon cœur qui veut absolument être tien ! EIN ?! Tu crois que ça fait quoi ?! cria Gabriel sur son cadet. 

Sam, lui ne pouvait que rougir légèrement devant l’aura de puissance que produisait Gabriel et devant tant de bons sentiments. Il se sentait bizarre. L’être supérieur, qui était encore passablement énervé, fit un rictus.  
Mais après tout, vu que tu es là grâce à moi… peut-être pourrais-je faire de ton paradis un enfer… ! 

À ces mots, Gabriel traversa la table et s’assit sur les genoux de SON chasseur. Il lui lia les mains à la chaise et pris possession de ses lèvres férocement. Il mordit la lèvre inférieure de son prisonnier, se délectant du goût légèrement métallique du baiser. Une de ses mains se plongea dans la chevelure du chasseur avant de la tirer en arrière, dévoilant le cou de l’humain. Gabriel en profita pour y accoler sa marque à cou de morsure d’amour et d’arabesques tracés du bout de la langue. Ensuite, il enleva la chemise, faisant sauter la plupart des boutons, dévorant du regard le torse imberbe et parfaitement musclé de son prisonnier. Ses lèvres y descendirent doucement avant de retourner brutalement sur leurs jumelles. Pendant cela, les mains de l’archange voyagèrent sur le buste avant de descendre vers le pantalon de Sammy. Il y fit sauter les boutons avant de descendre la fermeture éclair, doucement, lascivement. Lors des rares moment de douceur, Gabriel plongeait son regard bourbon dans les émeraudes de son interlocuteur, y cherchent de l’effroi, de la peine, tout, n’importe quoi qui lui dirait qu’il est le pire des lâches. Mais il n’y trouvait que du désir. Du désir un autre quelque chose qu’il ne voulait pas déchiffrer. Alors cela l’énervait et il s’enfonçait un peu plus dans son « agression ». D’un geste simple de la main, il fit s’évaporer les vêtements du chasseur ne lui laissant que son caleçon pour unique vêtement. Il passa un doigt volage sur le tissu recouvrant l’intimité du brun. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Gabriel lors qu’il entendit le léger gémissement de sa proie devant les frôlements. Il augmenta ses mouvements, massant directement la bosse découverte il y a peu. Il fit par faire disparaître le dernier bout de tissu, se permettant de prendre en mains la virilité qui grandissait chez son prisonnier. Pendant qu’une de ses mains s’occupaient de cela, les lèvres de l’archange retournèrent dans le cou du chasseur et l’autre main s’aventurait dans le dos de Sam tout en descendant de plus en plus. Elle atteignit enfin le postérieur, qu’il massa vigoureusement, puis il commença à le préparer à la suite. Rapidement, il mit sur la table, les mains liés au-dessus de sa tête, et s’en approcha lentement. Il vit Sam trembler en le voyant arriver. Il sourit. Gabriel posa ses mains sur les hanches du chasseur, posa un baiser sur son corps avant de gentiment grimper sur le meuble tout en continuant de ponctuer la peau bronzée de légers baisers. Quand il fut à la bonne hauteur, il embrassa à nouveau les lèvres à sa portée tout en baissant son pantalon et son caleçon. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sam et ce qu’il vit n’avait pas changé. Pendant toute sa démarche, Sam n’avait été que soupir et frisson, même lorsqu’il s’était approché, son chasseur avait frémis d’excitation et non de peur. Mais cela, Gabriel refusa de se l’avouer. Il plongea dans ce corps musclé et n’attendit même pas que Sam s’habitue à lui pour débuter de rapides coups de bassin. Gabriel extériorisais par ces mouvements toute sa haine envers lui-même et envers son désir pour l'humain. Il n'était pas en train de faire l'amour à son chasseur, non il le baisait. Et il aimait ça. Il en avait tellement honte. Il se haïssait tellement d'infliger ça à son amour mais il continua. Il retourna Sam, le couchant sur le ventre, toujours les bras au dessus de la tête, et plongea son visage dans le cou de sa « proie », mordillant le bout de peau offert. Gabriel frappait sans cesse la prostate du chasseur, provoquant au dit chasseur des gémissements et même quelques petits cris de plaisir. Plus Sam réagissait et plus Gabriel s'énervait, provoquant encore plus de réaction de la part de Sam à cause de ses coups du bassin. Le brun finit même par accompagner Gabriel en bougeant son bassin et écartant les jambes accueillant l'archange au plus profond de lui. Ce cercle vicieux, accompagné de coups de langue et de morsure ainsi que suçons, les emmena jusqu'au 7ème ciel très vite. Sam finit par crier le nom de son « tortionnaire » alors que le dit homme mordit une dernière fois l'épaule du chasseur, étouffant 3 petits mots qu'il pensait le mener en enfer.

Gabriel se laissa tomber à coté à coté de son désormais amant. Il ne souriait pas, il ne riait pas. Il n'était plus rien. Il sentit un sentiment de regret par rapport à son acte. Il venait d’assombrir Sam. Il venait d'assombrir sa lumière, son rayon de soleil, la raison pour laquelle il se battait encore pour se paradis de merde. Et Gabriel venait de lui pourrir sa beauté. Il s'en voulait tellement ! Pendant que l'archange se morfondait sur ses actes « horribles », Sam reprenait sa respiration. Il essayait gentiment de reprendre connaissance de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Des flashs de leur coït lui revenait en mémoire. Devant ses images mentale, Sam essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas jouir une seconde fois. Il venait de se faire prendre par l'archange et il avait aimé PUNAISE ! Il venait de prendre son pied pour la première fois avec un homme. Et quel homme ! IL devait se l’avouer que cela faisait déjà quelques temps que l'archange provoquait chez lui une sorte de réaction vers le bas de son corps.

Il se tourna vers l'archange, lui sourit, sans que le concerné ne le vis trop plongé dans ses pensées, et Sam se colla à lui. Il entoura les hanches de l’archange de ses bras avant de poser sa tête sur le ventre plat du serviteurs de Dieu. Il soupira d'aise avant de fermer les yeux et de somnoler. Face à ce geste, Gabriel resta sans voix et immobile. Dès le moment où il sentit les bars de son aimé sur lui, l'archange se figea. Comment cela était possible que Sam le tolère encore après ce qu'il lui avait fait. 

\- Tu sais Gabriel, tu viens de me faire passer la matinée la plus agréable depuis au moins2 décennies. Laissa échapper le brun aux yeux verts.  
\- C.. Comment ?   
\- Je t'aime Gabriel ! Et cela ne date pas de hier ni de ce matin. 

Sam sentait bien que ces mots avaient touché son archange. Maintenant il ne fallait plus qu'il convainc cette être ailé borné comme pas possible que tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Il allait partir à la chasse au petit châtain aux yeux d'or. Il allait s'amuser. 

# Réalité#  
Dean regardait son frère, un son strident indiquant l'arrêt de battement du cœur de Sam. Il regardait son frère, pâle et immobile. Il le regardant avec un mélange de sourire et de rictus de tristesse. Il le regardait et repensait à tout ce qu'il avait partagé durant ces années de chasses. Il le regardait et son cœur se brisa. 

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Dean se tourna vers le possesseur de la dite main. Gadreel le regarda avec un léger sourire. Il resserra sa main sur l'épaule du chasseur aîné. 

\- Ne t'inquiète Winchester... Ton frère est heureux maintenant... Et entre de bonne mains...

Dean eu un petit soupire avant de basculer son corps contre le dossier de la chaise. 

\- Tu as intérêt à le garder heureux Gab'... Ou sinon tu me le payeras ! Murmura-t-il vers le plafond de la chambre d’hôpital.

Fin... xD


End file.
